


霓

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 一個醋嘎……也許並沒那麼醋。





	霓

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously，涉及真人。無腦肉，人物形象非常平板。  
> 我只是想自己爽一下而已，請不要告訴真人。看哪期節目的結果我忘了，比2要早；前後文風不一致也正常，起碼寫了有仨來月吧，別在意。一切OOC都是我的錯。

張偉已然在床上倒下了。他實在是累得慌，交際也好可著性子瞎扯也好，于他盡是嘔心掏肺的東西，在外說夠了俏皮話，回家轉眼好似被掏空。那話怎麼說來著，燃燒自己照亮別人，跟一洋蠟似的。他正自爛泥似倒著，就聽浴室門哐當一聲，抬眼正看見王嘉爾打從裡頭出來，小臉白生生的，頭髮上還帶著水，正拿著毛巾一通亂擦；擦好了也不管身後如何就把毛巾一扔，黑毛四翹地壓過來。  
「哥，你們在那個節目上為什麼靠那麼近！我不開心！」  
「為什麼靠那麼近，」他一激動就結巴，「我這不是得養家糊口么我。我還沒問你呢，你你你上期跟那個誰，啊，跟薛靠那麼近，你還給他系那什麼，系圍嘴兒，你是要幹嘛呀你，啊？」  
他說這話的時候王嘉爾兩隻手已經陷在他屁股裡，手指三不五時往會陰出溜，弄得他尾音顫抖，好好的責問——或者不如說狡辯——也變得說服力不足了。  
「嘉總，別別別別介，」張偉哎喲哎喲叫個不停，「明兒還得上班兒呢我。」  
「哥，我吃醋了！」王嘉爾正用氣聲宣告，語氣還是一如既往地用力過猛，一雙眼直勾勾無比認真，滿眼「快來哄我」的小狗狗模樣。張偉叫他盯得渾身不自在：「別別別，您是我哥。你吃醋了啊，吃醋就吃醋吧，我也沒辦法，別吃醋，哎唷，吃醋多酸哪⋯⋯吃醋了你得使性子，作兩天——知道什麼叫作吧？——或者您受累，得空把我操得起不來床就得了，今兒不行。不用告訴我，啊，跟我說解決不了問題，」他的手勾在王嘉爾后脖頸子上，自己都沒意識到自己的指頭尖正在那塊柔軟皮膚并骨頭上充滿喜愛地畫著圈——就像王嘉爾拉著他的手時那樣。那時候他還戴著可笑的金色髮套，可他回想起那場景仍覺得有點過於色情和赤裸，尤其是在那種場景下，在鏡頭和同事的視線里，叫他口水都能平白多了一倍，只能傻笑不止。說真的，這小孩當著別人的面就不能把那滿腔熱情收一收嗎，「解決問題靠行動，這都什麼年代了，咱們做事得講究一個高效。我說，你有那麼喜歡我啊？」  
這可是自己挖坑自己跳，他不知道自己是否會後悔自己滿嘴的胡話，又或者是會為這一行為所造成的後果感到興奮——王嘉爾低吼了一聲，隨即就著這個姿勢把他摔進了床墊裡，他還沒反應過來就被欺身上來吻住了，下身和對方的緊緊貼在一起。他發現王嘉爾硬了。不開玩笑，他腿還盤著人孩子的腰呢。  
年輕人真厲害，張偉被吻得迷迷糊糊地想。  
王嘉爾總算放開了他的嘴，轉而去舔他的耳朵，手指有一搭沒一搭地摸他的乳頭。他傻張著嘴喘氣，感覺自己像條絕望的鯽魚。王嘉爾在他耳朵邊上問：「哥哥剛問我們為什麼靠那麼近，是為我吃醋嗎？」孩子估計親個嘴也夠激動的，嗓子都啞了，那一把摻著金屬琴弦味兒的煙嗓全罩在他耳朵上，他頭皮發炸，腦袋涼颼颼的。可能得脫髮了⋯⋯這血全他嗎走下邊兒去了，他沒來由用那暈成一片的腦瓜想著有的沒的。  
他發現自己勃起了。  
「我可沒，我是怕我薛一大好青年，人事業蒸蒸日上，吃著火鍋唱著歌的，你這麼一撩，萬一跟我似的再叫你給掰彎了，彎得跟盤兒香似的——夯炕有盤香嗎——多賠啊不是⋯⋯」他絮絮叨叨地瞎扯，腦子裡卻想著怎麼把王嘉爾拉下來親個夠本。實際上，他也的確這麼做了。離得太近，那張甜滋滋的小臉愣是帶了魚眼效果，小孩親得一臉認真，眉頭裡糾著的深情款款忽然叫他覺得喜歡又害怕。他看王嘉爾腦門上汗津津的，忍不住給擦擦，又忍不住滿嘴跑火車：「你吃什麼辣的了這又是？瞧這一頭汗，吃不了就別硬吃了啊。」  
小孩被突然中斷了親吻顯然有點不滿，戀戀不捨在他嘴角舔了一下才抬起身對上他的眼睛：「哥，是你，你很火辣。」語氣還是一如既往用力過猛，叫人不得不信。  
張偉忍不住呻吟出聲，他居然被一個九四年的小子拿這種普通話水平撩了個底兒掉？太丟人了，太丟人了。  
那廂小孩兒接著說：「我想要吃掉哥哥。」  
「您是漢尼拔是怎麼著啊這是？大吃人肉，你⋯⋯」他還沒說完，小孩眨了眨眼睛，瞳仁黑漆漆亮晶晶，似乎不十分懂，又似乎也明白他只是在可著性子瞎說八道，舔吻便落在喉結上。那片皮膚裸露在空氣裡，因為上面沾滿了口水而尚且發涼。牙齒落了上來，叼住他一點滑膩的皮肉。他沒感覺到疼，只覺得自己硬得快要爆炸。  
「嘉爾，嘉爾，」他急切地撫著王嘉爾的脊背，挺著下身去蹭小孩鼓囊囊的下體。自己手心的汗、王嘉爾肌肉上布的汗，兩下匯在一起，讓他的動作十分順暢，又十分不真實，「別留印子，我這還得掙錢呢我⋯⋯」  
話音未落，王嘉爾洩憤似的自顧在他喉結上狠狠吮了一口。  
這下可好，讓你逗他，差點沒當場交待了。  
床上逗哪能算逗呢，是吧？

直到王嘉爾蹭下去含住他那話兒，他才算真正對處境有點認識，頭髮唰唰地豎起來，又毫無招架之能地沉沒在快感裡無法抽身。他往自己下身看，就見那張肉嘟嘟的嘴紅潤潤地圈著他的傢伙，口腔濕潤像個雨林，舌頭是整條溫熱的河刷過遍生的青苔和水草，叫他心口又酸又軟，險些掉下淚來。  
那條河往他馬眼裡流。壞了，重槌由打他胃裡一路勢不可擋，拼了老命似的往喉嚨口撞，左衝右突，虎撞羊群。砰地一下，又長又遠的鐘聲在他腦子裡炸開了。哎喲，這夜半的鐘聲，能否敲開你的客船。  
王嘉爾把他射的東西吃得乾乾淨淨的。  
「嘉總，這不是美食節目哎，」王嘉爾抬起眼，他又忍不住笑了，「也成，都您的勞動成果。」  
王嘉爾又回到了枕頭上，扭著身往他懷裡鑽，一邊還拉著他的手往那話兒上放：「哥，你摸摸我。」  
「幫你打手槍啊？成，」他把手指頭圈在那又硬又熱的傢伙什上，就著前液抹遍柱身、褪開包皮，指尖掃過冠狀溝，「這麼大一傢伙，這是手槍啊還是他嗎的意大利炮啊？」  
意大利炮嘟嘟囔囔，撒嬌似的哼了一陣，又說標準的美國話：「I'm gonna come.」聲音不大，帶著點顫音，倒是荷槍實彈，射得他一滿手都是；呼吸裡都帶著火藥味兒，熱乎乎噴在他頸項上。反倒是他盯著那富麗堂皇的天花板愣了一愣，夠了床頭紙巾去醫戰火燒過的大腿和手。還沒擦完第二個指縫，那邊說了話，清楚明白真真切切，比雨林還自然，夠格上中央電視台：「哥，我愛你。」  
他去擦第三個指節。這孩子普通話越來越好了，比不了別人，比14年強多了；而韓國話美國話同中國話到底是有不同。語言學深入探究未竟，王嘉爾發了問：「哥，你怎麼不說也愛我？」  
說到這份上，一句話不說也不好。他腦子裡一瞬間蹦出無數字句，從想想要尷尬得發笑的今晚月色，到雞皮疙瘩甩甩的願得一人；韓文句末老帶個喲，真是俏皮又輕鬆，美國話奔放日久，叫他們幾個小子校園感地一唱，暖洋洋像是要過耶誕節。中國人多含蓄啊，古詩古詞、戲曲曲藝、相聲小品，咳，多少文化，曲苑雜壇。改明兒得帶這小子喝點有機農以外的東西，叫他去聽聽那些他聽不懂的話。得叫人看看，這是同胞啊。  
「嗯，我也愛你。」


End file.
